Obviously Something More
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Part 4 of my Maybe Something More Series Slash - Randy Orton/Edge done by request
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this story is set just after No Way Out when Edge won the World Heavyweight Championship and the night he was flaunting it around yelling "wrong" at the crowd :P **_

_**I decided to make it the next in my Maybe Something More series since it seemed to have a similar storyline to the others.**_

_**It was a request for JoMo Fan_Spot so JoMo I hope you enjoy. There should be quite a few chapters.  


* * *

**_

It was Monday Night, the night after No Way Out and Edge, aka Adam Copeland, was driving everybody nuts flaunting the title belt around in the locker room. He was strutting around with it on his shoulder doing that stupid head wobble thing. _He looks like a Goddamn rooster strutting around the barn_, Randy thought as he shook his head at the pathetic sight and tried to get changed. It was time to head back to the hotel and get some much-needed rest. After his No Way Out match and his match tonight with Shane he was in desperate need of some R & R. But Adam's antics were distracting him.

Paul Levesque walked in and Randy groaned as Paul told Adam to "shut the fuck up" and Adam didn't take the hint, instead walked up to him and said he'd do as he "goddamn liked".

As Paul clenched his fist preparing to hit Adam without Adam even realising the danger he was in Randy stood up and grabbed Adam away from Paul. "For god's sakes Adam just can it alright? We're all tired and just want to go back to the hotel. Just get changed already and shut up," Randy hissed at him, trying to get him to take the hint.

"Oh are you jealous Randy? Is that it? I won a belt and you didn't even get a title shot" Adam scoffed.

Randy rolled his eyes and replied "I didn't _'win'_ a belt because I wasn't scripted to _'win'_ a belt – I don't fucking care if I have a belt or not!" He used air quotes whenever saying the word win just to emphasise the word and irritate Adam further.

Then he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and went to leave the locker room. Unfortunately for Randy Adam chose to follow so he could continue taunting Randy in the hopes of pissing him off.

"As if you don't care – real or not everyone wants to be the man wearing the belt Randy. You're no exception Mr Cried-when-I-became-the-youngest-champion"

"It's different the first time. That's when you know you made it big and you're over with the fans and the company" Randy shrugged. "After that it's just a belt"

"Well right now it's my belt, and I've seen the way you've looked at it. You can't fool me I know you wish you were me right now"

Randy just laughed and kept walking as if it was all a big joke. _Dammit! He's not getting mad like everyone else_ Adam thought to himself, intrigued that Randy didn't seem to be taking the jibes aimed at pissing him off when it worked for everyone else. Adam loved to annoy the crap out of people just for fun.

Since words didn't seem to be working Adam started dancing around Randy with the belt as they walked. "Would you cut that out?" Randy snapped, finally starting to get annoyed.

Adam grinned seeing a crack in Randy's defences and continued dancing and then added a little song. "I am so great, I am so great"

Randy growled and stopped walking. "You know what Adam you're a fucking Joke that's what you are! Great my ass! You drive everybody nuts. They hate you! Stop kidding yourself thinking you're some great champion. If anyone deserves to hold that belt then yeah It's me! I could out wrestle or out promo you any day of the week!" Randy shouted finally losing his cool.

Adam couldn't help but be insulted. "I'm a joke? A joke? I have been the one keeping Smackdown from going under for the last few years! I've worked damn hard to entertain the fans, keep them watching. It's me they tune in to see. Out promo me? I don't think so! Out wrestle me? Maybe if you got me on a bad day. Pfft! Yeah right – in your dreams!"

Randy dragged Adam into the nearby men's room and then held him up against the door and whispered harshly "If you don't want to get your ass beaten up by someone like Mark Calaway I would stop saying shit like that Adam. Jesus Christ you have a mouth on you!"

Adam just smirked and said "I bet you wish it was on yours"

"What?" Randy asked with shock.

"I said I bet you wish my mouth was on yours" Adam repeated slowly.

"You're insane!" Randy growled and went to push past Adam and out the door only to end up with Adam's lips crushed against his and Adam's hands on either side of his face so he couldn't escape the kiss.

Damn if Adam didn't have the softest lips he'd ever felt. He groaned and found himself kissing Adam back. Soon he was the aggressor, pushing Adam back against the door again so he could plunder his mouth more deeply, his tongue plunging in to taste Adam and he moaned. _Fuck he tastes so good _Randy admitted to himself as they kissed passionately.

"Told you that you wanted me" Adam panted arrogantly as they broke away.

"Shut the hell up for once in your life" Randy replied breathlessly before he kissed Adam again.

Soon their attention turned to their clothing and they fumbled in their hurry to undress each other before finally ending up naked enough for Randy to bend Adam over the sink and slam inside him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and their heated breaths echoed around the room as they fucked. Randy's hands pulled Adam's hips as close to him as possible as he pounded Adam relentlessly. "Shit you're tight" Randy groaned as he drove himself into Adam, his eyes closed tight as he fought to stay in control long enough to take them both over the edge. "And you look so fucking hot… fucking me" Adam panted. Randy looked into the mirror to see Adam was watching them through it. They did look hot together. One look at them was enough for Randy to lose it and he groaned as he flooded Adam with his cum. Watching Randy cum was enough to make Adam cum too and he finally closed his eyes as his orgasm hit him. "Oh fuck! Randy!" He gasped as he came all over the sink.

They stood there panting for breath for a moment before they started to dress again. Randy couldn't get over how intense it had been. He'd screwed Adam… and liked it. He shuddered. Sure he was gay, but Adam wasn't his taste in the slightest.

Adam looked at him like he was unsure of what to say or do next and Randy realised he'd finally shut the Rated R Superstar up. His work now done he left without another word, embarrassed he'd been with Adam of all people.

Adam sighed with disappointment after he'd left. He'd thought maybe there was a connection between them worth exploring, but obviously Randy just saw what had happened as a bit mistake.

He hadn't set out to tease Randy that way… hadn't meant to kiss him… but Randy was so hot, and finally having his attention solely fixated on himself, well it had been a major turn on. He hadn't wanted it to end…. And who said it had to? He already wanted Randy again. Wanted to feel Randy inside him. Damn, he was getting hard just thinking about it. _Sorry Randy but I'm not finished with you just yet_ Adam thought to himself, smirking as he walked out and headed for the carpark.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! Glad you're enjoying the new story. I'm trying to write in a few guest appearances of the other couples in my maybe something more series just for a bit of fun too so stay tuned for those.._**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Punk_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The next afternoon Randy was working out in the hotel gym when Adam just had to walk in. He groaned knowing that he wasn't going to let him work out in peace and then waited for Adam to notice him and head his way.

Determined to pursue Randy Adam had overheard John Cena saying to his husband Shawn Michaels that Randy was down at the gym and had headed straight there to see what mischief he could get into at Randy's expense.

Pretending not to see him at first he started a workout on a machine on the other side of the room, and proceeded to lift a huge amount of weight in the hopes that Randy was watching just to show off.

Then he stood up and stretched and pretended to finally notice Randy and grinned. Randy jumped off the bike he was on and headed for the treadmill, eager to ignore Adam.

But of course he wandered over and stood in front of the treadmill as Randy started a brisk jog.

"Well well, fancy seeing you here" Adam began, licking his lips as he eyed Randy's shirtless body. He was wearing only a pair of shorts that exposed most of those long muscular legs that Adam admired so much.

"Yes fancy that" Randy replied in a bored voice.

"So how did you sleep last night. No… tossing and turning perhaps?" Adam asked, looking around the room as if he didn't care what Randy's answer was.

"Like a baby actually" Randy replied, although he was lying through his teeth having been up most of the night reliving their encounter over and over in his mind.

Adam grunted, but decided not to let Randy win this round.

"Me? Well I couldn't sleep. For some reason I felt so…. hot and bothered." Adam stared into Randy's eyes as he spoke, looking for a reaction.

Instead all he got was a deadpan response of "should have turned the air con up. Hotel rooms can get so stuffy can't they?"

Adam finally lost his cool and slammed his fist on the treadmill control panel "Alright so we're just going to pretend nothing ever happened are we?"

"The only thing that happened was I shut you up finally, even if I had to screw you to do it. Now won't you kindly go away so I can finish my workout" Randy snapped.

"Fine have it your way" Adam grumbled and went off to sulk and do his own workout. But typical of Adam he didn't sulk for long and soon decided he was going to continue to chip away at Randy's control from afar until he lost it again, hopefully resulting in another encounter like yesterday.

So he continued his workout doing his best to tease Randy, taking off his shirt, drinking from his water bottle and allowing some of the water to drip down over his chest, flexing his muscles and making moans and groans as he lifted weights.

Although Randy showed no outward signs of being affected he was taking more interest than he wanted to in Adam's over-the-top antics. Finally he knew if he didn't escape the room he was going to be working out with a massive hard-on and wasn't going to give Adam the satisfaction. He headed for the shower room and started a cold shower, not hearing Adam come in behind him.

He turned around to find Adam dropping his pants shamelessly and starting a shower directly in his line of vision. Randy growled and turned around so his back was to Adam, hearing him chuckle.

"Mmm this hot water is heavenly. Mmm oh yeah" Adam moaned, finding it hard to keep from giggling. He could almost see steam coming out of Randy's ears and could see how tense he was. He knew he had finally gotten to the legend killer.

Randy growled and shut off his shower, storming over to Adam's he pushed back the curtain and shouted "Shut the hell up Adam and leave me alone!"

"Make me" Adam replied, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck and pulling him close.

Randy gave in to the need to kiss that smirk off Adam's face and pressed him against the shower wall, hearing Adam moan as he hit the back of his head against it, but neither broke the kiss. Instead Randy deepened it, his tongue plunging into Adam's mouth to taste as his hands moved to Adam's ass to press him more fully against him. Suddenly hands were everywhere as their need for release became urgent. Randy lifted Adam into his arms and sank into him with a groan of bliss, feeling Adam's tightness surround him like a glove. His dreams hadn't done him justice, being inside Adam felt better than he'd remembered and he lost all control, thrusting up hard into Adam as he bit down on his neck leaving a huge mark.

Adam clung to Randy and fought to keep quiet. It wouldn't do them good to be caught but luckily they were the only two in the gym at the moment. As Randy's pace quickened though Adam couldn't hold back a loud moan and Randy quickly shut him up by covering his mouth with his own again. One hand moved down to Adam's hard length to stroke it in time to his thrusts and a few minutes later they both came, their cries of fulfilment muffled as they kissed passionately.

Randy pushed Adam against the tiles, angry with himself for giving in to him yet again. "Oww!" Adam yelled.

"Don't think this is going to keep happening Copeland because this is the last time!" Randy roared.

Adam laughed. "That's what you think"

"It's what I know. Just stay away from me"

"Not going to happen"

"Dammit Adam!"

Adam laughed again, "I'm determined to have you Randy, and I'm not giving up until you're mine. We make an awesome tag team so just imagine how great we'll be as a couple"

"You're wasting your time it's not going to happen" Randy insisted.

"We'll see hot stuff" Adam replied, slapping Randy's ass as he got out of the shower.

Randy glared at him as he got out and towelled himself off, more determined than ever to avoid Adam from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lol loving the reactions I'm getting from this story - some hate Adam some are loving him chasing after Randy. It's all good.**_

_**Anyway another update for you. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Now for those that haven't read the first 3 stories in this series (it would be easier if you did) - but Matt Hardy and Mark Calaway are married, John Cena and Shawn Michaels are married and so are Glenn Jacobs and Phil Brooks - just FYI.  
**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**PPD**_

_**Oh and PS - I don't know when Mark's real birthday is I'm just making it at this point in the story so there :P  
**_

* * *

Adam continued to tease and annoy Randy as much as possible in the coming week, always seeming to turn up whenever he was out with friends or when he was at the gym, but so far Randy was staying strong and not giving him the attention he wanted, knowing if he gave Adam the attention he craved that would just encourage him more.

He made sure he always was in the gym with one of the other wrestlers so Adam wouldn't come over, but he still managed to test Randy's will power by flaunting his body all over the gym, which Randy couldn't help but reluctantly admit was pretty hot.

And then one night while he was tossing and turning in bed he got a phone call. Somehow Adam had gotten Randy's mobile phone number off someone. Not expecting it to be Adam though he had answered with a tired "Hello?"

"Hello Randy. I hope I didn't wake you up" Adam purred.

"Oh it's you. I'm going to hang up now!" Randy mumbled and went to press end call but heard Adam yell "No wait! I'm just lonely and thought maybe you'd like to come over"

"You're lonely? Hmmph! More like horny. Use your hand" Randy suggested insultingly.

"Well if you want to stay on the line while I do it I'm 'up' for that. Pardon my pun" Adam replied huskily.

"What? Aww no! Do not tell me you're getting yourself off while you're talking to me" Randy replied with disgust.

"I am now… Fuck Randy do you know how sexy your voice sounds when you're all sleepy?" Adam asked, releasing a loud shuddering breath as he started stroking himself.

Randy cursed, getting hard at Adam's words. Why was he even still on the line?

"Goodnight Adam" Randy replied and went to hit the end call button again.

"Oh it's going to be a good night alright. I'm going to lay here and think about how fucking hot you look all wet and naked in the shower, and that growling noise you make when you cum…" Adam replied, breathing more heavily as he obviously got closer to release.

Randy started to breathe a little heavily himself. "Adam stop it"

"Stop what? Stop getting you off? Mmm can't help it. You keep talking and it just makes me hornier" Adam moaned and Randy cursed again and one hand finally went to his now aching cock to release it from his boxers and stroke it roughly. "Adam goddamit I swear I'm going to hang up this phone" Randy moaned as he said it, making Adam laugh and reply "but not just yet. I bet you're doing the same thing I'm doing right now. Stroking that big cock of yours. Mmm I can't wait to taste it Randy"

"Oh Fuck!" Randy swore, getting close. He gave in and stroked himself faster.

"Yes that's it.I wanna hear you cum Randy.. uhmm yes!" Adam encouraged as he brought himself closer to release.

"Shit! Adam! Fuck!" Randy cursed as he came hard over his hand, growling just like Adam liked. "Yes! Randy!" Adam replied, hearing Randy's groans of pleasure finally sending him over the edge into his own release.

"Hmmm that was fun. I think I might be able to sleep now. Sweet dreams baby" Adam said with a sigh of bliss before he hung up the phone.

Randy lay his head back against the head rail and groaned in defeat. No point denying it any further – he was lusting over the most annoying asshole on the roster.

* * *

Mark woke up early the next morning to Matt nuzzling and kissing his neck. He groaned and looked at the digital clock by the hotel bed. It was 7am. He groaned once more and lay his head back down. "Good morning birthday boy" Matt greeted his husband as he started kissing his way down Mark's chest.

Mark partly opened his eyes having forgotten it was his birthday today and said "Birthday's are never good"

"Hmm I think you're going to like this one" Matt insisted, moving back up to plant a big sloppy kiss on his husband's lips.

Mark sputtered and sat up. "Alright what's going to make this one so great?" Mark growled. He was pretty grouchy on the best of mornings – and this wasn't a good morning. But Matt just smiled. He always found Grouchy Morning Mark very sexy.

"Because your present is me playing submissive for the whole day! I'll be on my best behaviour and do whatever you tell me – in the bedroom and out," Matt said huskily as he ran a hand up and down Mark's chest suggestively. Mark chuckled affectionately and then tucked back Matt's hair from his face and said "What if I said I like you just the way you are?"

Matt smirked and pretended to think for a minute then said "Hmm… then I guess I'd do something like this"

And whipped out the handcuffs he'd been hiding under the pillow and flipped Mark over before cuffing him to the bed.

"So much for submissive" Mark muffled dryly, his face buried in the pillows before Matt adjusted them so he could breathe. "Yeah well I did plan to try…" Matt insisted before he climbed onto Mark's back and kissed his shoulder. "Let's play a little role-playing game. I'll be the big bad prison guard and you be the prisoner and I'm hunting for contraband" Matt suggested playfully, pulling out a baton and police hat he had bought for future bedroom fun and placing the hat on his head.

Mark grinned, deciding it might be fun. Nobody was ever going to know about it. "Sir you're not going to find any contraband I'm squeaky clean," Mark said, playing along.

"Hmm well someone ratted you out and I trust him enough to know you're hiding something around here. I'm not leaving until I find it" He said, running his hands up and down Mark's body before working his way down to Mark's underwear and sliding them off.

Mark moaned with anticipation at whatever Matt had in store for him.

Matt ran his hand over Mark's hard member saying "Aha! A deadly weapon! I knew you'd be hiding something!"

Mark couldn't help but laugh until Matt slapped him on the ass with the baton saying "This isn't funny. When I tell the warden about this you'll be looking at extra time buddy"

"Oh please don't go to the warden! Surely we can work out a deal…" Mark replied, his voice full of mirth. This was so silly… and yet it was turning him anyway.

"Well let's see. First I have to finish my inspection, make sure there's nothing else you're hiding" Matt insisted, his fingers ghosting over Mark's ass crack before running over his asshole.

"You hiding anything in here?" Matt asked in a stern voice.

"Ah… maybe. I think you better check" Mark moaned.

Matt quickly lubed his fingers before sliding one and then another inside Mark. Mark bucked against him, groaning in need as a third finger was added. "Hmm looks like you're clean but I'm still going to have to report this big hard dick you've got here unless you're prepared to offer me something worthwhile to keep me quiet"

Mark started laughing again and said "Just do me already… I'm finding it hard to keep in character"

"And here I went to all this effort for your birthday and all" Matt scolded but kissed Mark to let him know he didn't really mind.

"What's that you say? Sex whenever I want it? Consider it a deal as of right now. And right now I want that hot ass of yours real bad prisoner Calaway" Matt spoke in character once more before he positioned himself behind Mark and started to sink inside him, Mark moaning and trying to break free of the cuffs to get closer to Matt. Matt threw the baton away and grabbed Mark's hips so he could plunge more deeply into Mark with each thrust and began a hard pace. "Fuck Matt let me free!" Mark moaned, desperate with the need to touch his husband. "In a moment" Matt groaned, enjoying the feel of Mark's tight muscles around his dick too much to stop.

Just as they were both getting close the door burst open and they both turned to look back with horror as Glen and Phil came barging in yelling "Happy birth…. " and stopped to stare at them in shock. Glen dropped the birthday cake he'd been holding all over the floor. As he took in his brother cuffed to the bed and Matt in the police cap.

"Uh… it's not what it looks like" Mark said with embarrassment.

Glen and Phil started backing towards the door "We'll come back later officers… note to self stop barging in on my brother and his husband" Phil was laughing his head off as finally the door closed behind them.

Mark and Matt looked at each other and blushed. "Oh I am so getting payback on them!" Mark vowed. Matt went to uncuff Mark but he groaned "Don't stop!"

Matt grinned and went back to pleasuring his husband.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad everyone is enjoying the story. I think it's my best work for a while. I was getting a bit lost with all the stories I was trying to keep going so now I'm back to one at a time it's a lot easier to focus.  
Anywho here's the next chapter... I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update in the coming weeks as my writing time will be shortened somewhat but I'll write when I'm able.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next Monday night after the show Randy avoided Adam except in the locker room when he couldn't. Adam kept smirking at him from the other side of the room and all Randy could think of was how he wanted to put that mouth to use. Deciding it was payback time he planned to do just that.  
He left the arena and headed for the hotel after asking Zach Ryder which room Adam was staying in.  
He gave Adam enough time to get back to the hotel before knocking on his door and barging in the moment Adam answered.

"Well come in Randy why don't you?" Adam drawled.

"I just did. I thought you might be 'lonely'" Randy replied before pushing Adam onto the bed.

Adam went to reply but Randy kissed him, muffling whatever words he'd been about to utter. As he deepened the kiss Adam moaned and wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss eagerly.

Randy broke away and stood up to undo his jeans as Adam sat on the bed watching.

"I finally decided on a way to shut you up. You wanted to taste my dick? Well get over here and suck it" Randy ordered.

Adam scrambled to comply, kneeling on the bed he wrapped his arms around Randy and started to lick and nibble on the head of Randy's cock. "Mmm that's good baby. Just like that" Randy encouraged, his hands going to Adam's long blonde hair and running through it as Adam worked on him, starting to slowly slide his length into his mouth and suck before dragging it out and then back in again at an agonisingly slow pace.

Randy's hands pulled Adam's hair just enough for him to feel a sting as he growled, "Don't tease me. Suck it" Adam grinned and went back to stroking his length with one hand and just licking and sucking the head. "Ahh fuck Adam I said don't tease me!" Randy moaned, even though he was enjoying it.

Adam finally complied and deep-throated Randy, causing the Legend Killer to gasp and grip his hair tighter. "Fuck yes!" He shouted as Adam sucked him hard. He forced Adam onto his cock harder, enjoying the feeling of his hot wet mouth around his cock, Adam's tongue massaging the underside as he sucked. Finally Adam started to hum, throwing Randy over the edge and he shouted as he came down Adam's throat, Adam swallowing every drop of his cum before sitting back to lick his lips.

Randy fell onto the bed panting for breath.

Adam lay back with his hands behind his head. He knew he gave good head so he was proud at how quickly he got Randy off.

"Always so fucking cocky" Randy cursed seeing the smug look on Adam's face.

"Damn right. What's not to be cocky about? You told me nothing was going to happen between us again and yet you're the one that turned up at my room just now begging for a blow job" Adam pointed out.

"Yeah well… I just wanted to wipe that smirk off your face"

"And yet it's still there. You failed" Adam said cheekily, grinning wider.

"God you're so annoying!" Randy groaned and got up, zipping up his pants and straightening his shirt.

"And you love it" Adam declared.

"Whatever" Randy scoffed and headed for the door.

"Fine go… I'll just… finish myself off" Adam dismissed as he unzipped his pants and started to stroke himself.

Randy hesitated at the door, licking his lips as he watched Adam toss his hair back and moan. Why did he have to be so hot?

Adam looked at him and raised a brow. "Oh you're still here. I thought you were leaving"

"I changed my mind" Randy said as he walked back to the bed and shut Adam up with a kiss.

* * *

A few days later most of the raw wrestlers were on a flight heading for the next location. Randy was seated on the same row as Adam on the other side of the aisle, both having aisle seats. Randy was sitting next to John and Shawn, Shawn was reading a book and John was snoring away in his chair while Shawn kept sending amused looks at his sleeping husband before chuckling and returning to the book.

Randy out of boredom looked over at Adam and saw Adam was looking equally bored, twiddling his fingers as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. For once he wasn't trying to get Randy's attention. Probably only because there was nothing they could really get up to on a plane… although there was the mile high club.

Randy's eyes moved back to Adam again as the potential of the idea gathered momentum despite the consequences if they were caught.

He stared at Adam until Adam felt him staring and looked over at him, a bored look on his face.

Randy subtly crooked his head towards the toilets at the rear of the plane and raised a brow as if to say "How about it?"

Adam shifted in his seat again, this time because he was getting hard and smirked. Oh he was up for it alright. He nodded and went back to looking bored as he watched Randy head for the toilets from the corner of his eye. He glanced back to see which one Randy headed for and then waited a moment before casually getting up and heading in the same direction. Nobody would think anything of it because they thought they hated each other.

He knocked on the door and Randy opened it, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"We better make this quick" Randy whispered and Adam nodded quickly undoing his jeans and pulling them and his underwear down his legs before jumping up onto the small sink and placing a rubber over his cock. Randy unzipped his jeans and quickly plunged into Adam, gripping his hips tightly. Their lips met once more to try and muffle their groans as Randy slammed into Adam repeatedly. Adam held Randy tightly as Randy's lips roamed his neck and shoulder, relishing the feeling of Randy deep inside him. He never got enough of it. "Fuck Adam..so tight" Randy grunted and then he came hard as Adam nipped his neck. Randy's hand moved over to cover Adam's stroking his cock and with a few hard tugs Adam came too. They quickly cleaned up and stole another passionate kiss before Randy told Adam to leave first and he would follow. Adam slipped out the door to find a grumpy old man waiting to use the toilet and quickly pinched his nose saying "Uh… I wouldn't go in there just yet if I were you" and the old guy grumbled and headed for the other toilet, Adam sighed with relief, thanking himself for his quick wit and then headed back to his seat.

When Randy returned Adam looked over at him with adoration, although Randy was back to ignoring him. At least Randy was the one instigating their encounters now. Surely it was only a matter of time before Randy became interested in him for more than just sex.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi peeps! Another chapter for you all. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten already! Thanks so much you guys. Glad you're all enjoying it :)**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

They started a pattern of sleeping together whenever the chance arose, but Randy never wanted to spend the whole night together, leaving soon after they'd had sex since they always seemed to end up in Adam's room. Adam wondered if Randy would ever see him as more than just a lover.

But they did seem to be slowly becoming friends. When Adam found out he had to drop his belt at Wrestlemania to Cena he was frustrated and went to Randy's room that night needing the comfort of Randy's arms. "I know it's just a belt but it's just… I like having it. I know it's lame but it's fun carrying it around and knowing you're one of the top guys in the business. It always gives me that feeling of achievement. I've worked hard to get where I am" Adam grumbled as he lay with his head on Randy's shoulder.

"It's just a belt Adam. You know the fans love you – your merchandise sells like crazy and so did your book. Plus you know you'll have the belt again someday. If you kept it then it would get pretty boring with just you as champ all the time. You need to share it around so everyone gets a turn" Randy pointed out.

Adam sighed knowing Randy was right. "Yeah I know. I'm being silly. I guess I'll just enjoy it while it's mine and then be patient until it's mine again"

"Yeah you are being silly – but it's kind of cute" Randy admitted, laughing softly.

"You think I'm cute?" Adam asked, batting his eyelashes as he fished for compliments. Randy laughed again and grudging admitted "Sometimes".

"What are you talking about? I'm cute all the time" Adam insisted, puffing out his chest mockingly.

Randy rolled his eyes and said "Alright all the time then. You're annoyingly cute we'll put it that way"

"I can live with that" Adam decided and snuggled back up to Randy who laughed and then drifted off to sleep, forgetting to ask Adam to leave.

When Randy woke up with Adam draped over the top of him snoring away he was taken aback for a minute before he remembered he hadn't asked Adam to leave last night before he fell asleep. He sighed. So much for trying to keep this strictly sex. Adam was trying to weasel his way into his life and was succeeding. Who would have thought he'd end up with Adam of all people? And last night he'd admitted he found Adam cute. Ugh! What was wrong with him? This was getting way too involved. It had meant to only be a one-time thing!

He got out of bed to shower and get the hell out of there, terrified of how quickly this was becoming more than sex.

* * *

Randy tried his best to try and cool things off, but all Adam would have to do is tease him a little and he was hard as a rock. He'd be changing in the locker room and when nobody was looking Adam would come up and nip him on the back of the neck before continuing to walk by him, or he would sit in his line of vision at the cafeteria and lick his lips or lick sauce off his fingers or something. It got him every time and always ended up with him at Adam's door, and then in Adam's bed, and then in Adam.

But he was still able to walk away afterwards kidding himself that it was just great sex. That was until after his match on Raw against HHH.

He'd injured his leg but still managed to get the pin, all the time holding his leg in agony. After the medic took a look it was found to just be a badly pulled muscle so nothing serious – but it still hurt like hell and he had trouble walking.

That night was the turning point in their relationship. Adam saw how badly he was limping as he came into the dressing room and forgot all about ignoring Randy in public. He rushed over to help and Randy, in too much pain to realise it was Adam that was helping him thanked him as Adam led him to the showers to wash. Adam stayed to help him shower and then helped him dress before taking him back to the hotel. It wasn't until he was lying in bed comfortably watching him order them some room service before he realised all Adam had done for him. Suddenly he was seeing another side of the man and he liked it. He liked how nice it felt to be taken care of when he was hurt and by someone who was obviously very concerned about him. And he'd been such a jerk trying to push Adam away but still use him for sex. Randy sighed and closed his eyes promising from now on he would give Adam a chance and see where things went romantically.

Adam fussed over him for the rest of the night until it was time to go to bed and he turned to leave and go back to his own room assuming that would be what Randy wanted.

"You don't have to go. You could stay the night. I mean… if you want to" Randy said awkwardly.

"Let me just go get something to wear tomorrow and I'll be back" Adam replied, smiling brightly before he left the room.

Adam got into bed and Randy spooned him from behind, pulling him close before drifting off to sleep. Adam could barely sleep a wink he was so happy. He rolled over and lay there watching Randy sleep and caressed his handsome face and knew he was totally crazy in love with him, hoping someday Randy would feel the same.

Randy woke up first, opening his eyes to find Adam sleeping in his arms and at first he lay there just admiring how peaceful he looked. His long blonde hair had fallen to cover half his face and Randy pushed it back so he could see Adam more clearly. He wasn't sure what he felt when he looked at him. It wasn't love, it wasn't just lust anymore either. Adam was trouble with a capital T. He should never have gotten involved. Feeling troubled he went to turn over but Adam woke up and saw the confused look on his face and mumbled "What?"

"Nothing just thinking"

"You think too much" Adam decided as he wrapped his arms around Randy and stole a kiss "How's your leg?"

"Better. That stuff you put on it worked really well" Randy replied.

"Good. Look I'm going to grab a shower and go. I've got a fair bit on today" Adam said before he rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

Randy lay there feeling even more confused. Adam was still being all nice. Where was annoying cocky Adam? He got up and decided to join Adam in the shower.

"What have you got on today that's so important?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. "Nothing I just said that since I figured you'd be sick of me by now" Adam admitted.

"Don't make stuff up. I hate liars" Randy scolded.

"It was only a white lie geez," Adam pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"I mean it Adam don't lie to me okay? If you do I don't see this going any further" Randy shouted.

Adam grinned, "So you want things to go further? Does this mean we're a couple now?" Adam asked.

"No we're not a couple… We're… I don't know. I don't know where we are. I'm not ready for everyone to know about it that's for sure."

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Adam asked, hurt.

"No… I just don't know if this has a future. It's just fun sex that turned a bit more serious somehow"

"Oh stop kidding yourself Randy! Obviously there's something more going on here between us than just sex. It's called love Randy. At least on my half it is" Adam yelled as he went to leave the shower.

"You're in love with me?" Randy asked, pulling Adam back.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I… Didn't know."

"Well now you do" Adam grumbled, waiting impatiently for Randy to say the words back to him. "Well?" He prompted.

"Well what?"

"Do you feel the same?"

"Hell no! Adam the majority of the time you annoy the hell out of me! The rest of the time you confuse me"

"And yet you keep seeing me why?"

"I don't know!"

"Because you love me Randy you dumbass!"

"I do not! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Alright fine. I'm leaving!" Adam snapped, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel he began to dry himself vigorously.

"Adam don't go" Randy sighed and got out of the shower too.

"What reason is there to stay?" Adam asked.

"Look Adam… I like you. Alright? That's the most I can give you right now. Give me time and maybe I'll feel the way you do. It's too soon for me to know. This happened so fast…" Randy babbled.

_The bloody fool doesn't know he's in love_ Adam thought to himself and he decided to throw in the towel for now. "Alright I'll stay"

Randy smiled shakily and pulled Adam into his arms for a hug, relieved.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Loving all the reviews people! Keep them coming :)**_

_**My Glen and Phil muses kind of took over a little in this chapter - but never fear there's plenty more Randy/Adam fun to come. Well some anyway. It is getting closer to the end of the story.  
**_

_**Cheers,  
Punk.**_

_**PS I have no idea what Glen's favourite show is I just decided for him :P  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It was Glen's birthday and he and Phil were spending a rare day at home just relaxing. Glen's favourite show was about to start and he sat down on the couch to watch it with anticipation. Phil hated Pimp my Ride and after a moment got up, deciding to treat his husband to a little surprise for his birthday.

During an add break Phil came back in, naked apart from parts of his Indian costume. The Headdress, knee high moccasins and warpaint. As he walked in Glen ogled him distractedly. "Happy birthday Mr President.. Happy birthday to you" Phil sang in a fake Marilyn Monroe voice as he walked over to stand in front of Glen.

"Philly my show's gonna start again in a moment… but shit you look hot" Glen whined as he grabbed Phil's hips.

"Don't worry baby you just keep watching. This is all just a treat for you" Phil said, kneeling down between Glen's legs to unzip his pants and pull out his hardening member.

In a moment he had Glen moaning as he deep throated him, his tongue ring rubbing against Glen's cock felt amazing and Glen smirked, gripping the back of Phil's head as he watched TV and enjoyed Phil's ministrations at the same time. _Happy birthday to me_ he sang to himself thinking he was in 7th heaven right about now.

Meanwhile outside at that very moment stood Matt and Mark. "Are you sure about this?" Matt asked.

"Positive. Glen always watches that stupid Pimp My Ride show when he's home. He loves it. I guarantee you they'll be sitting in the lounge room for sure" Mark insisted as Matt opened the front door with Glen's spare key Mark kept for them "Hurry the show will be almost over now!" Mark whispered as they crept towards the lounge room.

"Happy birth… DAMN!" Mark yelled as they barged into the room. There was Phil obviously in the middle of giving Glen a blow job while he watched TV.

Phil blushed and covered Glen with his shirt before pressing himself against Glen so you couldn't see his naked front.

"Brother this is exactly what it looks like and I'd love it if you would leave so it can continue" Glen replied without embarrassment as he turned to glare at his brother. Shit, he had been about to cum when they walked in.

"Not until I get my payback brother" Mark said, and threw a cream pie into Glen's face before they ran off.

Glen sputtered and wiped at his face as Phil giggled and licked at the cream. Glen turned around and grinned starting to get off again on the way Phil was licking up the cream.

"Oh yeah lick that cream up Chief Straight-Edge" Glen purred as his hands went to grope Phil's ass.

"I've married into a very odd family haven't I?" Phil mused aloud.

"At least there's never a dull moment," Glen pointed out.

Phil grinned and went back to the blowjob.

"Damn I missed the end of the show!" Glen sulked realising the ending credits were rolling.

"Isn't a blow job better than pimp my ride?" Phil asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Glen replied.

Phil got up and stormed off to the bedroom. Glen watching his sexy little behind leave the room before he followed to tell Phil he was just teasing and have some make up sex.

* * *

The two brothers, sick of being interrupted by each other during awkward moments decided to write a "treaty" stating that there were to be no more unexpected visits or entering of properties or hotel rooms without notice or permission. They even got it printed and then sat down in Mark's kitchen to sign it. Phil and Matt were amused to no end about how crazy their husbands could be and shared a private laugh as the brothers signed the document. "Can't say I'm not happy that there's going to be no more interruptions but how crazy are these two?" Matt chuckled.

"Talk about it. But you've got to admit that our lives are never boring with these two lugs around" Phil replied, gazing fondly at his husband signing the document with a serious face. He looked so cute when he did that face. Ooh he was so going to get it back at their place tonight….

He realised Matt had replied and had to ask him to repeat himself "I said that's for sure" Matt repeated, grinning at how obviously in love Phil was with Glen. Not that he wasn't just as in love with Mark, but there was a cute lovey-doveyness about Glen and Phil that just made you go "Aww" like when you saw a cute puppy.

"We never really got to give them decent birthdays this year with so much going on with work and the like. Let's say we throw them a party at a club or something?" Matt suggested

"Hmm I don't know… Every time I take Glen to a club we run into one of Glen's ex's and things get messy" Phil pondered.

"Well we should still do something"

"Anything but a costume party… I'm still having nightmares about you in that police cap" Phil shuddered

"Hey!" Matt blushed.

"Just kidding. But seriously – no costume party" Phil said firmly.

"Alright… " Matt replied trying to think of something decent. "Hmm... I can't think of anything"

"What about we just keep it simple and have you two and a few others over to our place for pizza and the like while we watch crappy movies – like the one your husband was in" Phil suggested, teasing Matt.

"Hey! Don't make me put you in the twist of fate!" Matt warned, lunging towards Phil before Phil started to run around the room, Matt chasing him until he barrelled into Glen's chest. "Ow!"

"I'd rethink the twist of fate idea if I were you Hardy" Glen warned, being his overprotective self. Phil sighed from behind Glen's back "Stop being all macho!" Phil sassed.

"Alright the paperwork's all done. Let's go" Mark interrupted.

"Uh wait! Matt and I were talking and decided we never really got to celebrate your birthdays so we're planning a video and pizza night" Phil shouted over Glen's shoulder as he tried to get around his husband but continued to find his path blocked.

"Glen let me pass already!" he added with frustration.

Glen lowered his arm and Phil shoved him out of the road "So you up for it?"

"Yeah alright. As long as we don't turn up to find cowboys and Indians in the house again" Mark agreed.

"I dunno I've grown quite partial to that John Wayne outfit," Glen drawled with a teasing glint in his eye.

"There'll be no costumes I promise!" Phil vowed, ending Glen's fun so that he pouted.

"Well tell us when and we'll be there" Mark replied, taking Matt's hand and heading for the door.

"Why do you have to always spoil my fun?" Glen whined after they left.

"Because you don't know when to quit my love" Phil chided before giving Glen a peck on the lips to soften his words.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Help! my Kane and CM Punk muses are trying to take over this story. I'm determined to keep focusing on Randy and Adam after this party scene, although Mark and Matt are poking me for more attention too so there will still be guest appearances. My Mark/Matt and Kane/Punk combo's are too cute not to feature them.  
Anyway glad everyone is enjoying the story. Yes there will be some backlash celebrations but I haven't gotten that far ahead yet!**_

_**cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A "few" friends turned into pretty much the whole roster and so Glen & Phil's house was packed on the night of the party. A few poker tables were set up and the movies were forgotten in favour of mock wrestling matches on the lounge room floor.

Phil spent most of the time running around trying to keep their possessions from being moved or broken, all the time cursing Glen for inviting everyone he knew.

"Probably half of them are ex lovers," Phil muttered to himself as he picked up rubbish and dumped it out in their garbage bin in the backyard.

Matt and Mark were arm wrestling whilst a few of the guys stood around placing bets on who would win. Of course Mark won – he went easy on Matt though and made it look like Matt would win for a moment before he slammed his fist down onto the table with ease.

Randy stood in a corner nursing a beer as he watched one of the poker games. He had subtly situated himself beside Adam and they were talking softly, trying to make it look like they were just discussing the game when their conversation was much more serious.

Earlier in the night when Adam and Randy had arrived at the same time along with Jay Reso, Cena and Shawn John had asked out loud if they were together as he'd heard about Adam helping Randy when he was injured. Just as Adam was about to open his mouth and confirm they were sort of dating Randy interrupted, yelling "Are you kidding me? Hell no!"

Adam, hurt, had shoved Randy out of the way and headed inside to get drunk.

As he was grabbing a beer from the fridge Randy had come up and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry baby I'm just not ready to go public yet. You understand don't you?"

Adam had glared at him and started drinking his beer. "I understand you're ashamed to be seen with me that's what I understand"

"Look it's not like this is officially a relationship anyway…" Randy tried to point out, but Adam walked away leaving Randy talking to himself.

It wasn't until Randy managed to find him in the crowd standing by one of the poker tables that he got to speak to him again. "I'm sorry Adam" He whispered.

"For what? Basically insinuating I'm good enough to fuck but not to date? Well fine if this isn't a relationship then I'm free to ask out Paul Burchil, who I hear has a thing for me. HEY PAUL!" Adam shouted over the noise, waving at Paul and then starting to walk over there but being pulled back by Randy.

"You… you can't date him!" Randy declared.

"Oh? Why's that?" Adam asked with a raised brow.

"Because… Because I don't want you sleeping with anyone else while we're together. I don't want to get any STD's" Randy said, saying the first excuse that came to mind when it was really that he was just feeling extremely jealous at the idea of anyone else touching Adam.

Adam laughed. "And now I'm a dirty whore well gee thanks Randy. Do you want me to go get a blood test tomorrow for you?" Furious, Adam stormed off, heading down the other end of the house to hide in one of the "out of bounds" bedrooms, smiling at the sign Phil had put on the door to keep people out while the party was on. Cute.

While sitting in the bedroom Adam came to the conclusion the best thing to do would be to stop seeing Randy. What was that saying? Absence made the heart grow fonder? It was time Randy realised that what they had was something special. And Randy wasn't going to figure that out without some time away from him. Sometimes you just had to be cruel to be kind. That now settled in his mind he left the party without even saying goodbye to Randy.

* * *

Feeling terrible Randy wandered outside to mope in the dark backyard. He didn't know what to do things were getting complicated and now he'd insulted Adam when he hadn't meant to. Could he do anything right? This whole thing with Adam was a mistake from the start but he couldn't bring himself to regret it, and he'd gone crazy at just the_ idea _of Adam being with someone else. Even now just thinking about the arrogant blonde with someone else had him wanting to tear that other person apart.

Then he realised he'd let Adam go off on his own somewhere. Oh no - what if he's off fooling around with someone? Randy ran inside and started searching the house but couldn't find a trace of Adam. He found Phil picking up empty beer cans in the lounge room and asked if he'd seen Adam. "Sorry Rand haven't seen him for a while. I think he may have left"

Panicking Randy found John Cena playing poker with Shawn looking over his shoulder bouncing around. Obviously John had some good cards and didn't realise Shawn was giving it away. "I see your hundred and raise you a hundred" John said, flicking some chips into the centre of the table.

Everyone folded. "Man what's with you guys can't you man up and take me on? I can't win a decent goddamn pot here"

"Cena, your man is giving you away" Randy said as he interrupted. Paul (Aka the Big Show), Mark, Glen and Paul Levesque all cursed since Randy had given it away. "Good on ya Randy" Paul L grumbled.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to!" Shawn said, blushing before he excused himself to get a drink.

"John you seen Adam?"

"Nah man I've been here the last hour. Guys, you seen Adam?"

"He left about half an hour ago" Glen replied between mouth fulls of dorito's.

"What? Oh man" Randy cursed.

"Hey – I thought you said you weren't seeing each other?" John replied slyly, realising Randy was a little too upset for someone who had been firmly denying they were even friends earlier.

"Yeah but I just said something I shouldn't have and wanted to apologise. Guess he went back to the hotel" Randy replied, his eyes darting around the room to avoid meeting John's "I've uh.. gotta go. See ya later everyone"

They waved him off and went back to their game, Cena rubbing his hands together with glee knowing he was going to clean house now that Shawn wasn't giving his cards away.

* * *

Randy headed back to the hotel and banged on Adam's door. "Adam it's me"

Adam went to the door but didn't open it. "Sorry I think it's best if I don't open the door. I wouldn't want you catching a disease" Adam shouted, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Adam I didn't mean that the way it sounded I just kind of panicked at the idea of you with someone else… I'm sorry. Can I come in so we can talk about this?"

"I'm too busy hunting through my little black book. I've got so many possibilities it's so hard to choose!"

"Dammit Adam stop being an ass and give me a chance to apologise"

"There's no need to apologise Randy because I'm ending our thing that's not quite a relationship. Now you don't have to worry about people finding out about your secret shame. Have a nice life" Adam said, ending the conversation.

"Adam! Wait! Adam!" Randy said, banging on the door again.

"Yes hello is that you Dave? Yeah hi just wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tomorrow night. 7? Yeah sure that suits me just fine!" Adam said loud enough for Randy to hear, pretending he was calling Dave Batista for a date.

Randy growled and slammed his fist into the door one more time than walked off.

Adam sat on the bed with a sigh knowing he did the right thing. Randy had to make their relationship official or he wasn't taking him back.

* * *

Back at the party Phil had had it up to here with people trashing his house! He stormed into the kitchen where Glenn was having a beer while talking to Chris Irvine and yelled "Glenn Jacobs!" at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to go quiet and look their way.

Glenn smiled with amusement down at his angry husband and replied "Yes Phil Jacobs?"

Phil grabbed Glenn by the ear and pulled him towards the bedroom with Glen yelling "ow ow ow!" "Okay everyone party's over! Clear out!" Phil shouted as he dragged Glenn down the hallway.

When he finally had Glenn in the bedroom he let go of Glenn's ear and he started to rub it. "That hurt"

"Good" Phil snapped "Dammit Glenn just because it's your birthday party doesn't mean you can go inviting every fucking wrestler in the world! They've trashed the house, I've spent the whole party trying to do damage control and no more! You can get your ass out there now and clean up the mess they've all made!" Phil stomped his foot to show he meant business and Glenn just stood there chuckling softly before he started kissing his way down Phil's neck saying "You're so cute when you're angry Philly"

Phil moaned "Stop that I'm busy being angry with you"

Glenn's hands moved to grope Phil's ass as he continued to lick and suck the spot on Phil's neck where his initials tattoo was and he whispered "Come on Philly you know you can't stay mad at me"

"Yes I can.. I'm… quite good at it. Oh god!" Phil panted as Glen sought out all his sensitive spots with his lips and rubbed himself against Phil so Phil could feel how hard he was.

Phil soon forgot all about what he was even angry about as the skilled hands and lips of his husband muddled his mind and it wasn't until after they'd made love that he sat up and glared down at Glenn saying "Hey! I was supposed to be mad at you! You.. You… Seducer!"

Glenn grinned and pulled Phil on top of him. "So seduce me and get your revenge"

"Not until after you clean the house!" Phil huffed, getting up and going to the bathroom then locking it behind him. Glen groaned as he heard the shower running wishing he could join Phil. Grumbling he got up and pulled on some slacks. He was about to set the record for fastest party clean-up ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ughhhhh so tired! Sorry guys this is all I managed to write this morning. So exhausted. I've been up since 4am two mornings in a row. Having real trouble sleeping. *sigh* Thank God it's Friday tomorrow (For me anyway not you americans :P).**_

_**Anyway enjoy what little I wrote. More to come I promise.**_

_**Oh PS - I watched Backlash yesterday and OMG is it just me or was the Christian/Swagger match totally slashy? I had so many story ideas after watching that match. Those two looked a little to comfortable in each other's space :P **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The locker room was a lonely place the following week without Adam around. Sure, it was still full of wrestlers but he never realised how little anyone really talked to him apart from his best friend Cena. It just didn't seem as fun without Adam smirking at him or stealing kisses or sending him texts from across the room telling him he looked hot or something. But that was only on pay per view nights anyway.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to Adam not being around, so why did it feel so different? And then he realised it was because Adam wouldn't be waiting up for him in his hotel room tonight. When had he gotten so used to sleeping next to Adam at night? They'd only been together a short time. But it had felt so natural, so right that Adam was a part of his life, like he'd always been a part of it.

Why hadn't he realised that until now?

He spent a long night tossing and turning wishing he was in Adam's room cuddled up next to his annoying cuteness. He missed waking up first and watching Adam sleep while he played with his long blonde hair. He missed that cute little snoring noise Adam made sometimes and he even missed the way Adam would wake him up in the middle of the night just to ask if he was awake and then laugh when Randy said "I am now" and go back to sleep.

Giving up on trying to sleep he sat up and turned on the TV feeling very sorry for himself.

It had been a week, next week would be backlash and Adam was making an appearance on raw to promote his match against Cena.

He was missing Randy like crazy. He'd thought Randy would crack by now and come begging for him to take him back but so far he'd been keeping his distance. Not that he looked particularly happy either. In fact he looked like a sad lost little puppy and Adam just wanted to cuddle him and take him home and then do naughty things to him. He looked sinfully hot sitting there in the locker room in nothing but his wrestling tights. He found it impossible not to keep flicking his eyes over to wear he was sitting doing up his boots ever now and then.

The only other people who had been in the locker room (Ted and Cody) finally left leaving Randy and Edge alone and Randy finally looked up at him. Adam tried to turn away and pretend he hadn't been staring but it was too late Randy had already seen him.

Randy got up and walked over. "Okay you've got me. I give up trying to deny it any longer. I love you and I miss you. Will you give me another chance?"

Adam didn't even bother to reply. He just grabbed Randy and kissed him hungrily. Randy slammed him against the locker and kissed him back with equal intensity.

And that's when Mark and Glen walked in looking for Dave. "Whoah!" Mark said in shock at the two who everyone thought hated each other made out like there was no tomorrow. They jumped apart with embarrassment at being caught. "Uhh… Adam dared me to kiss him," Randy mumbled

Glen laughed "Right. Did he dare you to stick your tongue down his throat too or was that just a bonus?"

"Alright so we're together! You got a problem with that?" Randy yelled defensively.

Mark and Glen looked at each other then grinned and then Mark said "Nope. Good luck putting up with the king of annoying 24/7" before they walked out laughing.

"You're so cute when you're over protective" Adam said, hugging Randy close.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay nice and refreshed! Went to bed 7 last night I was so exhausted. Now after some much needed extra sleep I was able to write again. So here's the next chapter. I had to break this into two parts. Part two will be the celebration everyone is waiting for lol - or slashy sex anyway :P**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. **_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Backlash night had arrived and knowing they were both going to win belts Randy couldn't help but be amused by how excited Edge was. He could barely get him to sit still and get into his wrestling gear. He was too busy trying to get Randy out of his. "Adam we can't do this here for starters and I promise you we'll celebrate with a night of hot raunchy sex AFTER we win the belts if you'll just focus for 10 minutes and get dressed – or were you planning to go fight Cena naked?"

"Alright, alright! Just winning makes me horny and you look so hot tonight. Hell you look hot every night but mmm tonight you'll be wearing gold baby so that makes you super hot" Adam said with his arms around Randy's neck. Randy leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips and then shoved him towards his bag so he would get changed.

Meanwhile Mark was stealing a good luck kiss from Matt as Phil stormed into their locker room followed by Glen. Matt raised his brows and hurried off for his match against Jeff. "Oh you're just loving this aren't you" Phil yelled at Glen who was leaning up against the wall rubbing his knuckles against his chest in a mocking pose.

"Come on Philly it wasn't like it was a title match or anything. Plus you knew in advance I was going to beat you"

"I don't care you should be unhappy you had to make me look weak instead of strutting around because you beat your husband!" Phil sniffled. Mark, who was amused but was also trying to watch Matt's match on the tv shouted "Cut it out I'm trying to watch the match!"

Glen poked his tongue out at Phil and Phil whacked him with the briefcase before stomping all the way into the bathroom and then slamming the door shut behind him.

Glen's eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched his little drama queen's antics. Phil was always throwing little hissy fits and Glen loved it. Shooting a sideways glance at his brother he realised Mark was fully occupied watching Matt's match and so he hurried into the bathroom to join Phil in the shower for some hot make-up sex, locking the door behind him.

When Jeff started tying Matt up Mark panicked. "This wasn't part of the script" he muttered, his face full of concern as he watched his husband being tied up with duct tape by his brother for what was obviously going to be some kind of stunt. When Jeff dragged out the ladder Mark started pacing. He had a bad feeling about this. He hadn't seen anyone be jumped on while tied to a table for a long while and the last time he saw it, well...it had ended badly.

He watched as Jeff jumped and landed on Matt. Matt showed instant signs of pain. It was enough that Jeff had hit his brother earlier in the match landing on his chest and causing Matt to start coughing uncontrollably. Now he had hurt Matt again somehow and Mark could to nothing but look on as the medics rushed out to see what was wrong.

Growling he stormed out to the entrance to the stage and met Jeff as he was coming through the entry. "What happened?"

"Dunno Matt thinks he's hurt his hand. We'll have to wait for the medic to check him" Jeff shrugged but was obviously concerned. Mark went to yell at him but then Matt was wheeled through and his attention turned to his husband. "Matt what happened?" "My hand hurts like hell might have broken it" Matt groaned as he was wheeled past towards the medic's room.

Mark followed after him.

* * *

It turned out to be a fractured hand as they'd thought and Matt was soon wearing a cast and an arm sling. He'd recovered from being winded accidentally by his brother and was soon more than ready to go back to the hotel and rest. Jeff, who had been waiting outside of the medic's office was suddenly picked up and slammed into the wall in a choke-hold by Mark. "Thanks to your carelessness your brother has a broken hand Hardy!"

"Mark calm down and let Jeff go I'm going to be fine! Jeff didn't mean it and we'd actually planned that stunt. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be mad!" Matt said, trying to get Mark to let Jeff go.

Finally Mark released Jeff and he coughed as he fought to breathe again. Mark glared at him for a moment and then walked off, Matt hurrying after him but yelling "Sorry" to Jeff.

"It's okay Matty I'd be the same if Shannon got hurt" Jeff yelled back with a wave.

Matt turned back to Mark to find him staring dead ahead, still fuming. When they finally got into the car Mark snapped. "Dammit Matt do you know how damn scared I was watching that? What were you thinking doing a crazy stunt like that?"

"I'm sorry but it was just an accident we'd planned it really well just Jeff was a bit off with his landing"

"Look… I know I don't say it enough since I don't like talking about my feelings but god Matt I love you. You're my everything. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You need to be more careful" Mark said as he held Matt's face in his hands.

"Aww honey I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen to me alright? I'm sorry for the stunt. I love you too" Matt replied, thinking it was sweet the way Mark was so worried about him.

He kissed Mark tenderly, but Mark was still feeling raw from his earlier scare and felt the need to confirm Matt was really there and okay, so he deepened the kiss, kissing Matt passionately. Their tongue met and slid against one another and Matt moaned and gripped Mark's T-shirt enjoying the taste of his husband.

Suddenly someone started banging on the windscreen causing Mark and Matt to jump. They looked to see Miz and Morrison making kissy faces and wolf-whistling before they ran off and Mark shook his head then jumped back into the driver's seat to start the car. "Let's get back to the hotel and some goddamn privacy" Mark grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay here it is! The Final Chapter! Includes the "celebration" I promised but I don't think it's my best slash work. Oh well Jomo Fanspot I hope you've enjoyed your request story.  
**_

_**To fans of my something more series there will (obviously) be more to come. Punk and Kane have been trying to take over this story. I have so many little scenes with them in it that I wanted to write but left out so I'll be making another bonus story or two with them in it just because they're so fun to write about :P**_

_**After that well I've left 2 of my stories open to be continued so I guess I'll work on whatever inspires me. **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Later that night after Adam and Randy's matches Adam was strutting around the locker room with his belt over his shoulder doing his famous head wobble. "Who are the big men around here now ha? Ha?" He was saying to Cena as he tried to dress. Randy watched on adoringly as he held his own belt. He'd already finished dressing and was waiting for Adam to get around to it.

"Adam shut the hell up. You've banged my man up badly the least you can do is let him get changed in peace!" Shawn yelled before turning to Randy "Good god how do you put up with him?"

Randy shrugged and said "I love the guy". Shawn shook his head before putting and arm around John and helping him limp out of the building.

Adam came up to Randy and stole a quick kiss. "I'm feeling Randy tonight baby" he said as he rubbed Randy through his pants and giggled at the double meaning to his words. "Get changed then so we can go back to our room and celebrate already" Randy encouraged, removing Adam's hand before he got too excited. Now was not the time or place.

Finally Adam was ready to go and they headed back to the hotel. When they got through the door Randy went to kiss Adam but he ducked and said "uh uh uh. Not yet. I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable" before he went into the bathroom with his bag.

Randy shrugged and started getting undressed until he was sitting on the couch naked. A few minutes later Adam came out in nothing but the belt. "You like?" Adam asked as he walked towards him. "Oh yeah I have a new appreciation for title belts!" Randy said as he grabbed Adam's hips. Adam removed Randy's arms and did a little Santino (Or Santina) style dance being silly. "Yeah dance for me baby" Randy moaned as he watched.

Adam smirked and turned the silly dancing into a full blown lap dance, grinding his ass against Randy's cock until Randy couldn't take his teasing anymore. "Oh fuck!" He cursed before he grabbed Adam and threw him onto the bed and took off the belt. "No more teasing I need you now!" Randy panted. They kissed hungrily as Randy prepared Adam and then he was plunging inside, Adam's legs over his shoulders as he deepened the angle of his thrusts. "Yes! Randy! Fuck me hard!" Adam moaned and wrapped his legs around Randy's waist. "Like this baby?" Randy asked as he slammed into Adam so hard the bed was rocking. "Yes! Shit you're so deep!" Adam whimpered. Randy groaned and captured Adam's lips for another passionate kiss. Adam's nails raked down Randy's back and his teeth bit into Randy's shoulder but all he could feel was his cock burrowing in and out of Adam's tight hole. He grabbed Adam's cock with one hand and started stroking knowing he was getting close and wanting Adam to come with him. "Oh Shit! Randy I'm gonna cum!" Adam moaned as Randy started hitting his sweet spot so stars danced before his eyes. "Randy!" He shouted as he came, coating their stomachs with his sticky cum. "Fuck! Adam! Oh yes!" Randy groaned as he came deep inside Adam, holding him close as he came down from the high.

Randy rolled to the side with much effort and then lay there wondering if he was dying. He couldn't seem to move a muscle.

Adam went into the bathroom and came back with a wash cloth and started washing them both while he kissed his way down Randy's neck and Randy realised there was still one muscle that could move. He grinned and pulled Adam's face to his to steal a tender kiss before he broke away and tried to sit up. "I've got something for you" Randy yawned. Trying to play down the importance of the moment.

Adam, now intrigued, raised a brow and sat up too. He watched as Randy fumbled around trying to find something in his bag before he came back to the bed and gave it to him.

It was a small box of some kind and he suddenly realised what it might be. His heart went in overdrive beating like crazy as he opened the box with shaky hands. In it was what looked like a very tiny championship belt but when he pulled it out it was a gold ring designed to look like a belt. Randy watched Adam's eyes light up with comprehension and realised the small fortune he paid to get it custom made were worth it. "It has some engraving too" Randy pointed out and Adam read the words on the inside of the ring. "You'll always be champion of my heart love Randy"

Adam burst into tears and Randy kneeled on the bed before him. "Adam I love you even though you drive me and everyone else mad. *Ahem!* Anyway I just wanted to know will you.." Adam tackled Randy back onto the bed and covered his face with kisses as he yelled "yes yes yes!"

"Wait! I haven't asked you yet!"

"Well you better have been asking me to marry you mister!"

"Of course I was"

"Well I've already said yes so there's no need to ask me" Adam replied then when Randy went to speak again added "Less talking more sexing" And kissed Randy again.

THE END

EPILOGUE

The next Friday night they announced their engagement to everyone in the locker room. Glen, who had been standing by the door slipped out seeing the way Phil's eyes lit up. No way was he doing a renewal of vows AGAIN! Everyone was happy for them, although bets started on whether Adam would turn into a bridezilla and cause them to break up before the wedding.

But they proved everyone wrong when the wedding went off without a hitch. Mainly because Randy had just let Adam do whatever he wanted and gone with the flow.

After the wedding the newlyweds took off for their honeymoon leaving everyone to party the night away.

The talk of the night was on Jay Reso (Christian) and Jake Hager (Jack Swagger), who were caught eyeing each other off all night. Bets were made on who would be the next to tight the knot and Jay and Jake were strong favourites…


End file.
